Yuya's Reward
by keiko-uchiha
Summary: Yuya deserves a reward after putting up with noisy house guests. lame title. first attempt at SDK re-written. kinda.


This is all in Yuya's point of view.

Summary: Yuya deserves a reward after putting up with noisy house guests.

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai deeper Kyo.

Yuya's POV

It was noon as I walked through the market by myself. It was full of townspeople. I looked at the stand on my left. It was a man selling vegetables and fruit. I still haven't decided what to make for dinner yet, but I got some tomatoes, carrots, and lettuce just in case I needed any at home. I guess I could use more fruit. I call the vender over. He's a little old man. He was a little chubby too.

"What can I get for you Miss?" The old man asked me, smiling.

I decided to get assorted fruits. "That's all." I told the old man. "That'll be 15 Ryo." I paid the pudgy old man, thanked him, grabbed the bag with my free hand and walked around a bit more.

Eventually, I walked down to the docks and asked for a yellow tailed fish. I would make it later on for everyone. It was a bit heavy but I could manage. Going home, I wondered what Kyo was doing. He was probably sitting down and drinking Sake with the others. Hotaru, Akari, Bontenmaru, and Akira; I mean. They came to visit Kyo the day before yesterday. That's why I'm at the market. We weren't really prepared. Well even though they just came to fight and freeload off of us, I'm happy they came to visit.

Now that I'm walking home with a heavy bag full of groceries, alone (which doesn't bother me at all!), I hear Kyoshiro's big mouth. I open the door to our cottage, which is next door to the dumpling shop Kyo and I own, and walk past everyone. I heard no Hello's or Hi's as I walked past everyone and into the kitchen. I'm pretty sure they noticed me, right?

"Yuya?" I heard a soft voice from behind me and turned to see Sakuya. Well, at least she noticed me.

"Good Afternoon, Sakuya." I huffed as I put the groceries down.

"Did you need any help putting your groceries away?" She asked me nicely. I can always count on Sakuya to help me with anything.

"Sure, if you don't mind getting the fish." She grabbed the fish while I started putting the groceries away.

"So how are things at home?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"Well everything is -THUNK- -CRASH-" She was interrupted by our guests that reside in the living room. Man, when I get my hands on them I'm gonna rip them a new one.

"Good." Sakuya finished. "How are you and Kyo? It looks like you guys have your hands full with your house guests." She finished with a small laugh.

"Well, they're not all bad. When their not inside tearing up the house." We both laugh at this.

'Knock knock'

We looked at the person that knocked on the door, it was Akira. He had a curious expression on his face.

"Ah Miss Yuya, hello. I'm sorry about the noise in the other room." He apologized. "Kyo wants to know when dinner's ready?" He asked me easily.

What! I just got home! Can't I rest before feeding the entire zoo? "Well, it won't be ready until later." I answered sighing, the frustration notable on my face. Right, he can't see. From the corner of my eye, I can see Sakuya backing away. Well at least she gets the hint.

"Well Kyo wanted to know. He said he's starving. So if you'll give me a precise time that dinner's ready..." He left off, waiting for my response. What is he Kyo's bitch now?

-Huff- easy Yuya. Just calm down, breathe in, and out. Looking at Akira's expression made me wanna punch him in the face, but I decided against it.

"I'll start making dinner as soon as you leave." I answered annoyed. I could tell this time he got my hint to leave.

"Are you okay Yuya? I could help make dinner if you like?" Sakuya asked kindly with a smile on her face. She is a life saver.

"Really? Thanks Sakuya. I just feel a bit tired. I don't even know what to make-" Sakuya cut in. "You just relax and I'll make dinner okay?" I nodded and left out the kitchen.

I guess I wasn't watching were I was going that I bumped into Bontenmaru. We both apologized at the same time and then laughed about it.

"Don't worry about it." I said, waving my hands in front of him. I started to walk away, but his voice stopped me.

"You sure? You don't look fine." He asked with worry in his tone. I turned to face him.

"I'm fine, but I just feel a little sick. I've been throwing up every morning this week." I answered truthfully, looking him in the eye. "It's probably the flu. I'll ask Kyoshiro for some medicine later." I smile.

"Alright, just a little worried. Can't have Kyo's woman dying on us." He said jokingly. We both laugh as he put an arm around my shoulder and led me to the living room.

Just as we enter, I hear bickering over who gets to sit next to Kyo. "No I wanna sit next to Kyo!" "Get off Hotaru!" "Bite me Akari!"

"Yuya! It's been a while." Kyoshiro says rushing over to give me a hug. I laugh a bit because it's just been a week.

"It's good to see you too." I say smiling and patting him on the back. I look around the room to see a huge mess. I am not cleaning this mess.

"Sorry about the mess Yuya." Someone said to me. I looked over at said person.

"Benitora? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Mahiro on vacation?" I ask in confusion.

"Well ya see..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and moved over some.

"Mahiro?" The female ninja was sitting with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Yuya, it's nice to see you. I'm sorry we came unexpectedly. Lord- uh I mean Benitora wanted to take a break from work. This place was the first thing that came out of his mouth." She said smiling a bit.

"Oh, well that's nice." I say smiling lightly. I look for Kyo, and found him sitting and leaning against the wall. The empty spot on the right of him was being fought over by Hotaru, Akari, and Akira.

Kyo was drinking some sake, obviously. Bontenmaru was on the other side of the living room, sitting against the wall. Kyoshiro just sat down in front of Kyo, joining him in drinking the sake. I sighed and moved to the empty spot. Just as I sat down my stomach started making flips. Without warning, I hurried to the bathroom and threw up my breakfast.

I heard a stampede of feet, heading toward the bathroom. "Yuya, are you okay?" I heard Kyoshiro's worried voice on the other side of the door. Getting up, I washed my face and took deep breaths. I wobbled to the door and opened it. I saw the whole gang outside.

Kyo was next to Kyoshiro with what looked like a worried expression on his face. Akari, Bontenmaru, Hotaru and Akira, respectively were behind Kyo and Kyoshiro.

I heard Mahiro trying to calm down Benitora back in the dining room.

"Yuya, are you okay?" Kyoshiro reiterated, putting his hand on my shoulder to steady me. I looked at him and then at Kyo. "Why are you guys leaning?" The last thing I saw was black spots and Kyo reaching forward to catch me as I fell.

Bedroom

"Hmm. Where am I?" I asked sitting up from... both my and Kyo's room? I looked around trying to adjust in the pitch black room, but I couldn't. I hear voices in the other room. Getting up, being careful as I did, and shakily opened the door and slipped out.

"What do you think caused her to faint?" I heard Akari ask with a worried tone. "She told me she threw up everyday this week, maybe that could be a reason. Not to mention she looks tired." That was Bontenmaru.

"Maybe she has the flu." I heard Hotaru say simply. I entered the living room and the next thing you know it turned quiet.

"You shouldn't be up. You need to rest!" I heard Benitora say worriedly. "Don't worry Tora. I'm fine." I smile and sit down. I look around the room for Kyo but he wasn't here.

"Where's Kyo?" I ask, confused. "He left for more sake." What! He left after I just fainted? No need to stress myself, I'll just ask what happened.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing my arms for warmth.

Akari spoke up, "You fainted. Well first you threw up in the bathroom and then fainted." She finished quietly with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, right." I said lamely. "Maybe Kyoshiro should take a look at you, Yuya. He can give you medicine, that way it won't happen again." Benitora suggested.

When I agreed everyone seem to calm down some.

My and Kyo's room

Kyoshiro just finished checking me. I am currently awaiting my results. He's smiling pretty wide which has me a little worried.

"Well are you going to tell me what's wrong with me or what?" I asked annoyed with my arms crossed.

"Yuya... you're pregnant." Those were the last words I heard before I blacked out. Again.

-10 minutes later-

"C'mon Yuya, wake up!" Kyoshiro gently said waking me up.

"What happened?" I asked groggily

"You fainted when I um... told you that you were pregnant." He answered quietly looking at me. Wow, a baby? Really? Kyo and I are having a baby! Wait where is Kyo?

"Kyoshiro, where's Kyo?" I ask worried. He's been gone a while now.

"Don't worry. He just got back and no I haven't told him or anyone else for that matter. Yet." He exclaimed giggling excitedly. I smiled softly and got up

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously following me with his gaze.

"I'm gonna go tell Kyo were gonna have a baby." I said smiling and giving him a thumbs up before I leave. As I opened the door Akira, Akari, Bontenmaru, Benitora, Sakuya, Mahiro and Hotaru fell inside. Eavesdroppers.

"Well I guess you guys already heard." I said dryly as I walk past everyone on the floor and headed to the living room. He's by the window with his sake unopened. I walk toward him with my feet padding softly on the floor. He looks up at me and his eyes follow me as I reach him. I sit down and lean against his shoulder.

"Kyo?" He looks at me with worry in his eyes, at that moment I wanted it to be replaced with happiness. I move myself in front of him, kneeing down, I grabbed his face in my hands. I whispered lovingly to him.

"We're having a baby." Tears come down my face, but I don't care to wipe them. I waited for Kyo's reaction. There was nothing, well there was shock, but still. I move away a little bit to get a look of his entire face. "Kyo? Say something." I waited a few moments as I waited for his reaction. I want to leave. Before I could move, I'm crushed, literally into Kyo's chest. He was hugging me so tight that I could barely breathe but, I didn't care. I hugged him back just as tightly. He moved back a little to see my face.

"You're an idiot." He told me softly, caressing my face with his hand. I nuzzle his hand and I smile up at him. He looks at me softly, small smile at the corner of his lips.

I love moments like these with Kyo. It only happens at rare times like now.

Ah, finally I get a reward after all the hard work I do around the house. I move in to kiss him. He leans in to me and BAM!

"Aaaaahhh!" I screamed and looked where the sound came from. Damn it! I forgot to close the door to the dining room. My moment is ruined. Every single one of them was on the floor.

"Heh Heh… Hi. I was just gonna go to the kitchen." Benitora laughed weakly, he rubbed his neck sheepishly and backed away. Here were the rest of the excuses. "Uh, yeah me too." Bontenmaru rubbed his neck.

"I had to go to the bathroom." Hotaru said simply.

"Hotaru, you idiot! The bathrooms by your room!" Akari shouted. "If you're going to make up an excuse, make up a good one!"

"Shut up! All of you!" Akira yelled.

"You shut up, you kiss ass!" Hotaru yelled. "YEAH!" Akari yelled in agreement.

"What did you call me?" Akira griped.

"You're all idiots!" Kyoshiro yells, sword in hand.

They may act like animals, but they're our family. Ah, it can't get any better than this. -Crash- -Thunk-. I smile and look at Kyo. He looks at me and smirk's that smirk of his. I wonder what it'll be like when the baby comes. I rub my stomach and smile.

-shing-

Oh they got their swords out.

"SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" Kyo snarled, taking a swig of his Sake. Everyone turned quiet and sat still. That is until Bontenmaru decided to congratulate us.

"Congratulations on the brat Kyo!" Bontenmaru said as he came over and hugged the both of us. "Looks like you and Yuya have been busy." He smirked. I blush like crazy

and hide my face in my hands in embarrassment.

"Bontenmaru!" I yell still red in the face. I hear Kyo chuckling and I hide my face into his shoulder.

"To Kyo and Yuya!" Everyone cheered.

End

Deleted Scene

"What are you going to name it?" Akari yelled excitedly.

"How about Akira?" The white haired man said, smiling at the thought. "Self-centered much?" Bon said as he took a drink of his Sake.

"Who wants to be named after a pansy?" Hotaru butted in casually. "You suck."

"I'll show you pansy, you freak!" Akira began to stand, drawing out his twin swords as he did. "Rrrraaaahhhhh!"


End file.
